ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Purple
Purple Purple is someone that's often difficult to get a read on, she's constantly joking around with the people she's close too, seeing no reason not to have fun. She doesn't have much family to back her up in times of trouble, so is willing to make as many friends as possible to get through hardships. It doesn't take much for someone to get on her good side, just treat her fairly and don't be a complete stupid. Appearance Because she gets bored of wearing the same clothes all the time, she often changes up the way she looks. But the most common one, and her favorite to wear, is a light cardigan with a striped white and red bow on the front of it, a plain white shirt underneath the beige cardigan. (In the Picture, duh-doi) Other things you could expect her to wear would be a light grey hoodie. The bottom half of her body being navy jeans for the most part, sometimes switching them with a short grey skirt or shorts with knee-high socks if it's warmer out. Around her left wrist is a bracelet with a dark red gemstone attached it it, something she was granted a long time ago as a gift from one of her closest friends. She might end up changing her hair into *a* style at some point. Because right now it's just doing whatever it wants, flopping over her one or both of her shoulders or just hanging down her back. Her brown hair doesn't go much further than halfway down her shoulders, and she generally doesn't mind it being disorganized as long as she doesn't have a major bedhead, but even then she might choose not to care. Backstory True Backstory In a peaceful, rural town, where magical abilities are strictly prohibited, Purple wondered the streets from as young an age as she could walk. Truly, she was a child of the orphanage, but constantly escaped from their doors in a seek for adventure, or at least as much adventure that a five year old could muster. Most-everything changed when she got adopted into a family of two. The family was a Kind Mother and an Energetic Sister, who Purple took some time to get used too, but at least she was able to go around exploring the town with her new sister. She was around the age of six when she was first adopted into their family, and stayed with them up until the age of fifteen happened, In which an 'accident' happened disallowing Purple to remain in the town as a resident. One day as she was on a walk with her Sister, the two came across another two other people who got in a bout with one another. Obviously, as she was the dependable older-sister type person, Purple's sister got up to intervene from the argument escalating from just that to a fistfight. It didn't work out just as intended however, and the sister ended up getting swung at by one of the thugs. This was the first time Purple's magic had taken effect and essentially awoke the magic dormant inside of her. Without thinking, Purple was able to block and divert the attack on her sister with a null barrier, causing the attacker to get thrown off balance both physically and mentally. The attacker tsks and turns away, the current situation gets diffused, but another one was quickly started up from Purple using her magic, even if it was by accident, laws were laws no matter what angle you look at them, and Purple protecting her sister through the use of magic was a violation of them. It took but a month for the court of the town to get on Purple's family about the whole magic situation, and multiple court conferences were held to declare whether or not She would be allowed to continue living in the town, or simply to kick her out of it forever. Through some unfair advantaged and a certain bias against the orphanage, the court ruled out that Purple was guilty enough to receive a banishment from the town that she had lived in for most all of her life. She was giving' two days until she was required to leave the town, and filled every hour of them with her mother and her sister- The two people that she knew closest to her. It was hard for a fifteen year old to get around the fact that she would probably never see her foster family again, but with the words of her sister, "Promise to see each other again sometime, alright?" Purple was givin the determination that it wasn't the end, her Sister always being someone she looked up too heavily and with hearing such words with such confidence, Purple truly believed that she wouldn't be leaving her family for the last time after she left from the town. Purple was basically a nomad for a while, she didn't have a designated home to go to and simply wandered about the land stopping at any town or settlement she could for a little while. All until like a year later, where she settled into Ainslet, a place where magic was fully allowed. She didn't have much trouble making friends there because of her personality, so she decided to stay there for a bit longer than she might have originally intended. Updated Lore After around a year of settling into Ainslet, Purple had came across her Sister, who worked in the local cafe as a maid in a blind swing of fate. Turns out her Sister had her own troubles back in their old town, and decided to leave for a better use of her skills, the cafe being the best place she was willing to get committed too. Their greeting was overall happy and positive, but there was something that her Sister said that didn't sit too right with Purple, or rather, the absence of something she wanted to hear; anything about their mother. Purple left Ainslet for a while to try and do her own investigation on what happened to her mother. She got as far as her old town's walls, where she was forcefully stopped by the people inside the gate; It had only been around two years since the initial incident, and stuff like that doesn't go unnoticed by the guards of the place. She obviously wasn't allowed in, and was forced to turn back and stop her investigation. It was around this time that Purple felt like she needed some change, and decided to not go right back to Ainslet immediately, she remembered one of the smaller towns she was in for a while after she got kicked out the first time, and decided to stay there for a few weeks. The people inside said town willingly let her stay there for a few weeks as they did the first time, and were partially surprised as to how little Purple had changed since that time. She however, felt as if she had changed a lot, and tried to act at least a little bit more mature around the people in the town. It was difficult at first for her not to blurt out the first thing that came to her head, but she slowly came around to making it work. She acquired a leather back diary in this place, and used it just as anyone would use a regular diary. To her, it was more of a place to document her true feelings about things, and would get extremely embarrassed if anyone ever were to try and read it's contents. Aside from this, she also tried to look a bit older as well, ditching her normal skirt + hoodie combo for jeans and other stuff, basically she was trying to get herself to look and act like her sister, which in turn caused her to cut her hair to be the at same length as her. After the couple of weeks in that town passed, Purple felt as if she had changed enough for people to think she was a generally better kind of person, or at least a bit more reserved and reformed. She went back to Ainslet expecting people to just not recognize her, but this wasn't the case, people still treated her the same way as before, even if she did look a little bit older. Purple didn't really mind their reaction after a little while, and soon came back on board with her light-hearted and joking side. And though she still tried to act a bit more mature than she did previously, she grew to have the mindset that 'No matter what she thinks about anything, other people will probably think otherwise.' This mindset made her extremely open to listening to people as they told her their opinions, as she just found it interesting to hear what other people had to say about anything. It made her more open-minded and willing to make different kinds of friends, even if she did like to joke around with people more than it would make sense to be. Personality Purple likes to be playful and calm-minded, most often looking at the bright side of things as she's learned that the bright side is most always better than whatever's on the dark underside. If anyone tried to get more buddy buddy than 'just friends,' and if she felt the same way in return, she would act slightly more cold and more mean towards them, also known as, she's a Tsundere. But aside from relationships, if people were to get to know her and allow a full going friendship, she would treat them as her family once treated her, but still would find the time to crack a joke at them. Though even good friendships have their Tsundere Sprinkles, they just don't come around as much as in a romantic setting. She's willing to lend a hand to generally anyone willing to be her friend in return, or at least give her something like food in return for her efforts. In the end, Purple's still an innocently mischievous person that's able to look at things critically in the time of need. And though she prefers to dawn her joking and light heated attitude half the time, she's still fully able to get down to the nitty gritty, turning into someone who's willing to lend a shoulder or help people in need. (Out of) Combat Magics/Weaponary Purple's preferred use of her magic is what's known as null magic, a type of magic without a given element which takes the form of any shape or size. The use of her null magic allows her to make Barriers in whatever form she wills them to be, most commonly squares and rectangles. These barriers are extremely dense collections of air, translucent to look at, they can be used to block physical attacks, and from the null element they're created from, magical effects on them would be weaker than if it were just a shield or something else used as a defense. The barriers can only take the form of a solid, and Purple's used them enough at this point to be able to use them as many different things than just a defensive option. They can be made into anything from a flight of stairs to a little sculpture of a cat. Anything without an element really. Purple quickly learned that the null barriers had a close atomic formation to glass, the particles just needed to be shifted slightly into a more crystalline structure. This glass ability would be her first form of offense. She often used it in tens of shards, each pointed at their tip to use as an impail attack, each of the glass shards getting flung at the enemy by most always breaking if they aren't cutting into their skin. From the glass ability, she learned to mix it with her barriers to create any real weapon that she could think of, even though she doesn't really like using weapons at close range. Even still, her favorite melee weapon takes the form of a pike. It's blade a mixture of both glass and her null barriers, making it sturdy and sharp. Though this mix of materials are prone to wear down and break extremely easily, so if she slices it at anything harder than mud or skin, the likelihood of the weapon breaking is extremely high. During a certain adventure, Purple was granted the power of the fire spirit as a reward. It was initially just used as a buff to her speed and strength, but after adapting to Purple's likeness, the flame spirit adapted itself to majorly buff her use of the pike, imbuing itself with the materials used to give it the aspect of fire. The aspect makes it able to use fire through it's attacks, and that's about it for the pike. The fire spirit grew yet more accustomed to Purple's identity, and allowed her to use it to super-heat her glass ability to transmute it into molten glass, with the heat factor, it would be devastating to have this cover you body. But as Purple isn't that ruthless when it comes to fighting, she prefers to remove the hear factor of the molten glass by making air an amazing conductor of heat around the glass, turning it into simply "liquid Glass." This liquid isn't terribly viscus, and acts mostly just like a thick glue. It does not conduct electricity at all, and is mostly used to string attacks together with barriers and glass, on it's own it doesn't do all too much. I'm actually gunna stop now, as i'm tired and this isn't gunna replace my doc untill the reset, alright, cool